1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to sealing ball, roller bearings in rotary rock bit cuttings cones but more particularly rotary rock bits used in mining and construction blast holes using air as the medium for purging the base hole of cuttings.
2. Background of Prior Art
The prior art discloses various attempts at effecting a seal for this application using neoprene "O" rings and neoprene covered metal but have been in effective due to the extreme heat generated by friction of the seal itself and bearings from loading and RPM speed and heated air from compression. Air is not sufficient to dispel this generated heat to allow the prior art seals to function properly.